Project Otherworld (Story)
Story Insector Jim was dreaming, of a time before the Empire, and therefore before Jaina, but it was no time of peace. Jim was in a Tactical Squad consisting of 10 men, they where fighting valiantly, staring down there barrels at thousands of Insectians. Terrible creatures. There exact appearance varied drastically however they where all vaguely insectoid in nature, hence the name. So many variety existed that naming them all with easy to remember names would be nigh impossible, thus scientific names where more correct, though many had common names. Jim was staring down and shooting Insector Bellator Communia Insectar, more commonly known as Insectid. Jim opened fire at unto its gaping mouth hole, bullets went straight through its head, and it fell into Jim, trapping him, "I'm stuck!" Another marine pulled the corpse of Jim, Jim for up, before witnessing his comrade have his head torn off, spine included by an Insectid that leaped onto his back, impaling it's spinal cord like tail through his chest. It made a cricket like hiss of roar, the sounds they make indescribable in truth, Jim shot it, it died. More of them just at the things body. Jim throw a Fragment Grenade at them, he took down 2 out of the 12 feasting on the fallen alien. Several Makoid Armobore (Insector Bellator Makovor Armordillo) came in, and assaulted Jims commanded, ripping him apart. Jim opened fire but it shrugged off bullets, indeed, it's believed 70 percent ofits weight is pure armour. They clearly adapted to the bullets being used against them. Jim then heard a dinosaur like roar, Jim saw a 6 meter tall Insectian that at the time didn't have a common name, though its true name was Insector Titano Makutavore Gerosa. It looked like a giant triceratops from the front, just with a taller shield thing on its head. Several gunships came in shooting at it and artilllery fired, it was not phased. Jim began to run. Jim tripped over a mound of dead soldiers, who where torn apart by the Insectians. A Insectid crumbered ontop of Jim and attached him. Jim awoke, he saw the skull of an Insectid he kept as proof he had fought and survived the terrible Insectian menace had made it's way ontop of him. Jim moved it, as it would make moving difficult to leave it. Jim lay back down, he was tired. He hadn't handled the then several month old incident well, Jaina never deserved what had happened, no matter how accidental and unindented it was a girl was killed by someone she was technically supposed to trust, she didn't actually trust him much mind you, but Spire was in command of the Enterio, Jaina was just a strike craft pilot. Jim was trying to forget her, this was not easy obviously, as the two where inseparable, but what else was he to do? Jim break from that chain of thought, and closed his eyes, searching for something, anything else to think about that isn't Jaina Donlo, he didn't find much other then the Insectians and a strange beacon like pull he could feel in his mind, he couldn't explain it, a strange inky blackness coming from somewhere light years away, as if something just exploded releasing some kind of energy that he just couldn't put his finger on. Jim chose to just lay down and ignore everything. Marshal Jim slid onto his feet, and got dressed. He did it rather quickly in an attempt to leave the room as fast as possible, the room itself reminding him of Jaina, who he was trying to forget. Jim opened the Human sized alloy door and quickly got into the hallway before closing it. Jim walked down the hall and then turned left went down the elevator and then went up the hall from there. He was making his way to what was supposed to be a cafeteria, but since the Enterio was a rebel ship it has bassicly became a bar with some canteen like qualitys. On his way he passed someone he knew, he knew a surprisingly small fraction of the ships crew, though this woman he did know, Cassie Marshal was her name. "Oh, Hi Jim! How you doing?" She asked, Jim replied with a simple "I'm fine" This wasn't necessarily true, as Jim was still quite distraught over Jaina's death. "I don't think that's true, but I honestly don't have time, we can talk later, yeah?" Jim had no objection to this, as he was rather fond of Cassie "Yeah, I'll be in the bar" Cassie smiled and said "of course" and then continued walking down the hall. Jim continued, after walking down the hall he turned towards the bar. The bar was the shape of two soda cans merged together, all the lights where towards the ceiling and low powered, leaving the floor dark. There where 4 small round tables with chairs, the floor was grated just like that of the rest of the ship, just it was a darker metal, and the holes where smaller. Keep in mind, this is supposed to be a cafeteria... Jim walked over the far table and sat down. Jim got a drink of a Tarsonian beverage, probably some kind of beer, though it's uncertain. Jim was siting there for some time, trying not to think about Jaina, he was starting to realise not doing anything probably isn't going to help. Cassie walked in, she stoped and looked at Jim and began to stroll towards him. "Hello" she said to Jim, who said the same thing back. Cassie sat down next to Jim, and asked him "You alright?" Jim answered honestly this time, "No". Cassie then said "thought so" "You know you can trust me, you don't have too lie like that" Cassie was referring to there encounter in the hall. Jim had no response to this. Jim was aware she was trust worthy, she had proven that before, multiple times infant, Jim honestly wasn't sure why he hadn't told the truth, he couldn't remember why. Interestingly Cassie didn't look that serious, though admittedly her being serious in a situation like this is a bit of an anomaly. This was largely confirmed when she looked at her watch and said "I've still got some time off" Jim looked at her, she still didn't appear to be taking herself that seriously, Jim asked "What are you suggesting?" Cassie then stated "nothing, I'm just saying, your the one who applied any further meaning to it" "Ahh-huh" Jim said, not really paying much attention, he was largely distracted by Cassie's eyes, he always thought they where pretty. "Jim, why are you staring at my eyes?" She asked, Jim figured he at least he should tell the truth "because they're pretty" Cassie smiled, she seemed genuinely amused by that statement, "someone's learned honesty!" She said that in a rather comical manner. "I need to go" Cassie said, she was a fairly busy person, so it made sense, she left. Jim was then sitting down alone, not really doing anything. He ended up starting to think about Jaina again, he disliked this, he was willing to think of anything else but her, it hurt to think of her... Jim heard some crashing above him, he was the only one to notice, then again he was in a bar, so most of the inhabitants where likely drunk. Jim got out of his seat and left the bar to investigate, it reminded Jim of something he forgot about, though what he was unsure, he knew he found it and left it in the vents somewhere. Disk Jim barged out the door and scaled the wall and crawled into the vents. Forward, left, forward, right, up, forward, Jim wasn't really keeping track, eventually he realised he hadn't really thought this through, as he didn't really know the vents of this area at all. He jumped down into one of the larger vents. Interestingly the vents only exist for maintenance reasons, there are tubes that follow the vents that carry oxygen around and other tubes that vent carbon dioxide out and another tube for venting anything else out. Of course sometimes these broke, the oxygen ones breaking wouldn't be much of a problem as it's just pumping oxygen into oxygen but one of the others breaking would be catastrophic, for example if large amounts of heated nitrogen where to react with the oxygen, lets just say there won't be much ship left and a lot of boom. Anyway, back to the point, Jim was partially lost in all truthfulness. Jim was following the sound of something moving near him... Though it wasn't moving towards him, rather away, quickly as if just done a heinous action against the crew of the Enterio... Jim continued down the vents until he reached a way up, he climbed up and went down the vent towards the source of the sound. Jim crawled and crawled forward, it was pitch black by that point, Jim felt a round object, a small flat disk, he payed no mind to it. Jim continued expecting to find something which never came, Jim fell out as he traded over a loose panel. It was an empty room, fortunently, Jim got back of the barren floor and exited the room. He was in one of the unused sections of the ship, he and Jaina often enjoyed looking around them in there spare time, though Spire wasn't too fond of the concept of people running about where he can't see them. Jim was not familiar with these dark corridors, Jim was simple lost... He began to wonder, to find somewhere he recognised, though after 10 minutes it still hadn't happened. Jim began running, hoping to gain someone's attention, he in truth was getting further and further from areas where people actually went, it was just around the corner, and he took a wrong turn... Lost Cassie was in the C.I.C centre, about 32 hours before was the last time Jim had been seen. Cassie was in fact extremely worried, she was intending to inform Spire about his disapearence, as the ship didn’t really have anyone skilled in tracking people down. Cassie pondered wether it really was a good idea to inform him, he would probably not really care and the last person to speak against his ideas, namely Jaina, was beaten to death in his anger, though he probably had a lot of built up anger against her. Cassie decided to ask someone else to inform him, she didn’t really want to get killed or grotesquely injured in any way. “Hey, Elizabeth, can you do something for me?” “Yeah, sure” Elizabeth said, she was of a below typical height and had brown hair, she was from Frexmore Prime, The planets low gravity due to its small mass resulting in her lower bone/muscle mass and hight. “Can you please inform Spire of Jim’s disappearance, I’m the only one anyone seems to report to anymore, so I’m kinda busy” Elizabeth then said “Your not wrong, I’ll tell him” Elizabeth stood up from her chair and walked over too Spire, and informed him of Jim’s disappearance. Spire, simply did not seem happy. “WHAT!” He shouted, at Elizabeth was about to say something when Spire three a rather large punch at her, directly in her right cheek, she fell back and hit the back of her head on the grated flooring. Cassie came running to her and grabbed her. She quickly, almost choking on her own words said “I’m so sorry! I didn’t think this wou-“ Cassie then saw the side of Elizabeth’s face that was hit, it didn’t appear to be bleeding, though she had an absolutely huge bruise. She was not awake, the blow had knocked her out. Cassie looked up and Spire, who didnt look perticulairly impressed with himself iether, infact he looked disgusted in himself. He had often apologesed for his uncomfortably common fits of anger but in truth that didnt really change the fact that his fits of anger where a bit of a problem, having killed Jaina and knocking out and potentially causing permanment damage to Elizabeth "Just, take her to the Medbay and go find Jim, I need a break, I'm sorry" Spire said. Cassie then blatently stated that she will go do just that, and went and picked up Elizabeth too take her to the Medibay. Cassie carried Elizabeth into the Medibay, there was a brief exhange between Cassie Rictor and Cassie Marshal about what had happened, fortunently it wasnt fatal, but it could cause many serius problems in later life. Cassie then went to look for Jim. She chose to start off by looking in the rooms that are actually being used, as apposed to looking in the dark and unused ones. Cassie was looking for about an hour when she had looked through them all, and she was rather tired, she slid down the wall and sat down. "Where was he" she though to herself, he had to be somewhere, hopefully. This was almost the most negetive she had even felt in her life, only beaten by an incident at Terminus. She heard something crawling above her, Cassie jolted up, startled, she looked up and saw a vent hatch had opened and was now swaying from side to side... It was closed when she entered the room... Cassie unholstered her D-19 Heavy Pistol and was in a ready stance, she had absolutly no idea how to defend herself but Jaina had once taught her, she didnt really understand it. It didnt take long for Cassie to quit trying to confront whatever it was, as something about the halls seemed strangely unsettling. Cassie checked her pockets for a communications device to inform someone that something was going on, she found one, a G-Class WalkTalk, she activated it and tuned it to the channel of the Enterio, it wasnt working, she didnt know this but it was infact almost as if something was reflecting the radio signal off the very walls in such a manner that keep the radio signal from reaching further then 12 meters! This of course didnt make sense, but if someone of a more scientific background where to find this scenario this would be the only explanation! Cassie panicked for a moment, before proceeding to calm down, thinking about the fact that atleast she had the communications device. She thought for a moment, attempted to contact another nearby ship,specificly Harlecure, an escort ship, and also the nearest ship at about 120,000 KM, which was quite a short distance by space standerds. She attempted to contact the ship, no result, Cassie meditated on the problem for a moment, trying to remember the basics of how modern telecomunications worked, she came to the conclusion that it could be the metal in the walls causing the issue, she seemed to recall once being told some metals when something is done to them (She couldnt remember what) being able to block electromagnetic waves, which she could recall Radio waves where a mild form off. So she ran to the nearest window, figuring that they must be something other then metal as metal isnt see through. She was incorrect in the composition of the windows, they where made partially out of metal as a hardener, however attempting contact near the window did indeed work. She explained her sitation and how she was unable to contact her own ship, she got no response for about 1.4 seconds, as a distance in light seconds of 0.400277 (120,000 KM or 74564.5431 Miles) was required to be travelled by the radio waves, the response itself was that the Harlecure will attemped to contact the Enterio for her, and while there doing that Cassie should make her way to somewhere safer. Cassie agreed, her response took some time to reach the target of course. She began to make her way to out of the area, but she honestly didnt know where she actually was, the view from the window suggested towards the bow, as the engines where distant. The view was none-the-less beautiful, and Cassie wished to admire it further someday, but that day was not now. She thought for a moment but then chose to leave without further delay, she walked and walked, zero light after zero light, until she looked down a hall with light in it, Cassie headed hallward into it. She had found her way out, Cassie ran down the hall, but tripped on the hightend part of the edge of one of the grating panels the entire floor of the Enterio is made up off, she fell and hit her left cheek predominently, but also hurt her hip, right foot, right wrist, and left arm. Someone Cassie didnt know ran up, helping her up he asked "You okay?" Cassie responded with a quick "Yes" Cassie looked at her hands, feeling a sudden jabbing pain in both, it was nothing, Cassie figured she should go to the Medibay to get it checked out. after some thought however, She chose to go in that exact moment. She made her way to the medibay,it had turned out she had caused minor damage to her wrist, nothing too bad, however it may function at a slower pace. She then moved both her hands in the same why and discovered everything beyond her right wrist had a 0.4 Seconds delay! Cassie thanked them for the imput and left to the CIC, which stoof for Combat Information Centre, in order to make it known shes back. She walked down the lengthy hallway, before turning right and taking the lift up to the CIC, and entered the bunker of a room. "Im back everyone" She said quickly, Spire looked back and said "We're gonna launch an assault on an Imperial outpost" "What? Jims still missi-" Cassie was interupted. "We found him without you..." More Terrible Then A Terran Empire Jim Fawrk was in a Drop Pod, one of 4 to be launched to the surface of Vadel. There was an Imperial Munitions Depot on the surface, a major one that supplys 3.5% of the Federate Sector, it was the first planet in the two planet system of Hermoroth. The planet was tidally locked with the Star Hermoroth, resulting in one side being a scorched dessert, the northern hemisphere specificly, the southern hemisphere was colder, not frozen, but from orbit you could see a noticible bluish tint near the south pole. The far south was near perfect for Human habitation, which is why the Empire had set up there, they had driven many of the planet as refugees to make wrong for there monoloths, though its likely some remain, hiding. The Pods where launched from the Enterio at a 40 degree angle to the atmosphere, ideal for entry, it was entering at an extreme speed but not more then mach 7, as too keep the occupants from becoming organic sludge. The occupancy where locked into the seats with bars of allumiunum, though most of the craft was made of an alloy of Titanium and the element Doxtrite, this was known as Titanium Doxtricide. The 4 pods entered the atmosphere perfectly, Cassie was monitoring the Imperial radio chatter, it was as soon as the pods reached 30,000 KM above the surface that they where detected, Imperial Troops where mobolised across the planet, and a call was made too an unknown location, referencing something called The Project Otherworld Laberatorys, About 30% of the troops where then recalled, as the Empire planned to deploy what they called one of the latest tools the Project had given them. Cassie called all 4 pods over there very specific radio frequancy "Seems theyve got some new weapon out there, keep that in mnd" Cassie then called Jims pod specificly and said "Jim, please be careful" With a brutal thump the pods landed in the dust and muck that made up the surface in the area, the doors bursted open and the squads ran out and took cover, the coast was clear at that time, forunently. Jim peeked out and was fired upon, Jim took cover again and proceeded to fire back, he had no clue of he had hit anything. The Imperials had to be getting closer however, so something had to be done. Jim fired aimlessly again, he managed to cripple one made that time, Jim ran back further and coninued to fire. After some time the squad managed to get closer to the actual target, overall the whole thing was going not according to the original plan, by virtue of them being detected, the number of units sent was based around the assumption they would remain hidden. Thats when a large low profile jetcraft flew over head, it was jew black, illuminated only by the exhaust of the propellent from the engines. An object, shaped like a fat missile, was launched from it into the distance, about 13.6 KM away, it travelled at a fairly slow speed. Shortly after the weapon hit the ground there was an unearthly, freakish squeall that could be heard for kilometers, it had elements of a lions roar, yet also had elements of a cricket sound, while sounding more like a squeall from a rude, and mean awakening then a roar. A shockwave came from the blast site, and all communications and electronics ceased to function at once, they had overheated tremendously. Imperial Troops seemed to be trying to escape, in a way that suggests this was not planned... On the Enterio Cassie was trying to get into contact with Jim but failing, the ship could see what was going on clearly, it was terrifying in pure mass of scale... The Hive... Jim heard thousands of taloned graspers and feelings charge forward, all making that same inhuman squeall! Jim readied his weapon, and took cover behind a colapsed cylindricle thing whose porpose Jim was unsure, the sounds became closer and closer. The sounds of cluttering insectoid masses of random emassed biological matter, flopping, fluttering, jumping, screaming, and things there are no words in any Earthly langauge to describe, but the closest, might be warping and teleporting with visible motion. With suddenty the thing Jim hid behind was torn and effortlessly thrown away as if trash, despite wieghing what could be tons. Behind it, was the culprit of such a potentially impossible maneuver, a beast of 14 feet, with a ridgless head of 4 daimond shaped eye holes with eyes inside that can only be compared to that of a cat, though the difference is astronomical, the skin was like that of a scaled creuture, but no word truly exists to describe the rock solid, yet unbroken skin like material used as a covering of the internal functions of the Alien beasts that now had a member staring down at Jim gun, without understanding of what it was looking at, but with an understanding it was looking at a biological entity, and therefore biomatter, and therefore, something it must harvest for the betterment of the Hive... The monster screamed, squelled, roared, whatever it did, it did it, and charged forward, slugishly, Jim was able to get out the way before its dug its oversized teeth into him, for harvesting for the production of further Beasts, for that is the nature of the Insectian Hive Minds... The beast turned towards Jim once more, doing something akin to snarling, Jim aimed down its mouth, inside there was a drill like horn, in the exact centre of the mouth, around it where a tryptanophobia inducing circle of breathing and food holes. Jim fired multiple times as too avoid simply hitting the drill horn, the beast fell over and died. Jim then began to run, as in truth, there where many thousands of Insectian beasts. He tried to contact the Enterio, nothing worked, Jim was now being chased bown by several Insectid (Insector Bellator Communia Insectar) The ovloud scurrying Beasts had Fly like wings, and they often hopped in an attack. Jim opened fire on them, but they just hopped out the way, though one was torn assunder by the fire. An Insectid hopped onto Jim, it slashed a gash in his armor, he fell back, and fired at it, its head exploded into a heap of salt like goo, the Blood of an Insectian. Jim saw in the heavens there where lights in the thick clouds, something was going on! Imperial Drop ships came down with squads of flamethrower armed troops, burning the Insectian Menace. Another Insectian hopped onto Jim, and cut into his armor, Jim fell back with the thing on it, He soon realised himself to be bleeding from his chest... Jims eyes closed, though he wasnt dead, he was struggling to remain consious, an Insectians talons tend to be unpredictable, and it seemed these ones had some kind of venom smeard over them. Little time passed, atleast it seemed too relative to Jim, his eyes opened, yet now it seemed as if 5 hours had passed, Rebel dropships where down and there was a medic over Jim, looking ectsatic. He forcefully pulled Jim onto a dropship, which took off shortly after. It was an Ahalbroor-3 Class Assualt Dropship, flying off at some speed, it was carnage, a Xe-H-P-7 Chaingun was being operated by a soldier in vandilized Imperial Marin Galacta Armor, the weapon was a large chaingun, it fired Xenon in Plasma form out using electromagnetic forces to keep it have perfect accuracy for the first 30 feet of the travel time, there where 12 barrels in total, 4 in the centre making a square, and the rest on the outer part surounding it. The bolts of plasma where purple in color and looked as if lightning, the weapon of course generated great heat, this was solved by a brutish coolent system, essentuly a storage of liquid Nitrogen in a canister that keeps the weapon extremely cold. It made no real sound, this made it quite strange to witness at it tore the Insectians apart, them melting, and burning, as clouds of quickly cooling plasma and fire consumed the being hit location. Jim heard the sound of something crashing through the clouds themselves, indeed, shortly thereafter, Insectian Flying Biomorphs of a form Jim had never seen, batlike, yet flylike while while also feeling as if a moth to the eye, where pulling an Imperial cruiser to the ground, flaming steel and titanium with it. They buzzed around like bees and humming birds and birds of prey all at once, despite the logical contradiction that would cause. One of these broke off, and flew off in the direction of inward relative to the craft Jim was onboard. Suddenly, the true nature of such things was revealed all too quickly, as a large black leathery bibedal mass of bony armored gelatonous exo-endoskeletonal strucutures, massive wings like that of a bat. In its chest, a glowing orb, slighlty transparent, inside, some form of smaller sphere, seemingly made of some kind of bone. The soldier focused fire on the glowing orb in the centre, it exploded in a thunder like tone, such a vivid horrid tone, orange glowing liquid, fire itself fell from the now present crevise in the things chest. The flittering maddening thing fell from the sky, dying, the doors of the dropship where closed as it was aproaching the outer atmosphere, Outsider there was vast Insectian biorganisms droping pods of spores, creating vast spires of matter and biological force, harvesting the ground for living matter. The Dropship went into the Enterio's hanger, they where too flee to an adjacent system through the Jumpgate. On another ship, General Wammy himself, ordered to destroy the Enterio at all costs, and leave none alive... He was bring told he had failed once more, the extict Insectians returned, and the enemy escaping, he asked for acces to SubProject-77N, it was granted on one condition, the Wammy Campaign succeed... The Enterio entered the Jumpgate, it fizzled with energys to mathematicly complex to understand, spacetime itself was expanded in the rear and compressed in front, tearing a segment of it off the rest and pulling along by force, spacetime itself was carrying a small segment of spacetime with the Enterio in it by itself, at great speeds faster then that of light its self. Complex mechanisms hold the warp field (The name applied to the part of spacetime that is moving) in a reasonable point in time, keeping it from breaking causality (Though there are records of this potentially failing, resulting in a man with a Skyhammer-3 Class Fighter being found in the year 3466, the Skyhammer was introduced in the year 7295, mind you the man was also dead and the ship was heavily erradiated by Hawking Radiation due to the ship breaking causality, though Jumpgates are mostly safe) Jim exited the dropship, he was in considerable pain, due to the large chestal wound caused by the Insectians. Before Long Cassie Marshal when to him, she looked inexhuastably relieved to see him alive. Though she then noticed the injury, and inquired into it "What happend? Are you ok?" "Cassie its fine" "No its not, your bleeding Jim you need help, come on!" Cassie was quite insistant, almost enforcive, but Jim could tell she had good intent. Cassie helped Jim out of the heavy bulbous armor his was wearing, it was damaged to the point of near defunctionality at this point due to the huge claw scratch that broke through, cutting Jim. Jim was brought to the medibay by Cassie, who was in fact, quite worried for him. In truth, it turned out all that was really neccesary was to cover the wound up, as it in truth was fairly minor considering its length. Afterwards they both left the bay, and Cassie proceeded to look rather, embarresed, is likely the best word to describe it. Cassie spoke "Jim, I need to tell you something, I like you" Jims first thoughts where that of the fact Cassie was already married, Jim enquired into that and Cassie stated that she was married, and she honestly hated herself over the complication caused by being in love with two induviduals at the same time. Terror Stranded Horror Wammys Iron Fist Fleedom Project Otherworld The Task Rogue Agents of A New Order Summus Dinadon Hom Ov Atlos Te Titn = Next Insectian Onslaught Evac to Enterio Small Space conflict Escape to Sephrazorah Time on Enterio Terran Empire Attacks Sends in Brigadiers, Brigadiers Introduced Enterio is crippled Cassie Marshal is killed Enterio is destroyed, crashs into Sephrazorah End of act 1 Act 2 starts Stranded on Sephrazorah Hideout is located Cassie is buried Horror Class Brigadier digs Cassie up and brulizeses her Cassie is identied by Jim Horror Class Brigadier attacks Horror Class touches someone Short Time in hidout Wammys Iron Fist attacks Wammys Iron Fist kills many Jim and others escape Hidout Escape from Sephrazorah Captured by flying Imperial City Turns out Emperor Mint had been guiding them to that city the whole time Jim is guided by a spectral hologram of a skinny man claiming to be Emperor Mint to Jainas corpes Jaina Donlo is revived Jaina tries to kill Mint hologram, is beaten down by it "No you wont do that, you will Obey" the hologram then says W-Class Brigadiers ready for battle Jaina and Jim accept to Obey him, after much reluctence Jaina and Jim are given a task Turns out task was designed to kill them both Jaina and Jim complete task, before stealing ship and escaping to Dinadon End act 2 Start act 3 Ship is contacted by Dinadon Ship illegaly enters Dinadon Ship lands in Grand Peace District Spire is seen by camera Jaina Is seen by camera Grand Peace district is placed under martial law Mint announced the martial law of the disctrict Three Extinct Class Star Dreadnoughts fly overhead and open fire on the district Jaina and Jim flee to the Undercity, dont mention Spires fate Grand Piece District is destroyed Category:Storys Category:Everything Category:T Category:Storys by Ciaran